


全都是猫呀

by dpsbiubiubiu



Category: all社
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dpsbiubiubiu/pseuds/dpsbiubiubiu





	全都是猫呀

⑧  
幸运儿和艾玛今天早早的回到了家。

冬天的夜晚来得很早，今天的傍晚甚至飘起了雪花。

年轻的猫咪身强体壮，很容易就可以寻找到食物。它们也曾劝说克利切不要再冒着风险出门。克利切身上的旧伤一到冬天就会隐隐作痛，眼尖的艾玛早就在它第一次因为伤痛皱眉的时候就发现了。

它们已经长大了，是个合格的成年猫咪了，可以照顾好克利切的。

今天早上它们好说歹说，克利切勉强答应了在家里等它们回来。

但克利切可不是个可以闲下来的性子，当幸运儿、艾玛和海伦娜出门后，它无聊地甩了甩尾巴，把与它们三个的约定抛诸脑后，轻巧地跳上了围墙溜走了。

这也是此时此刻为什么幸运儿和艾玛担忧又愤怒的守在家门口等着久久未归的克利切的原因。

远远地，熟悉的黑色身影往这里奔跑过来，趴在围墙上等待的幸运儿和艾玛双双站了起来。

“看，克利切今天搞到了鲜炸小鱼干哦！”克利切放下嘴里叼着的鱼干，洋洋得意地对它们说，“你们很久没吃过新鲜食物了吧，海伦娜呢？快叫上它一起。”

“海伦娜去找特蕾西了，今晚住在它那里。”艾玛装作不经意的凑到克利切身边，从克利切身上传来的犬味让它漂亮的绿色猫眼微眯，心头火气。

不是它的错觉，克利切身上的犬味之浓烈简直像是对路过它身边的全体动物说这只猫是属于它的一般。

“克利切，今天你遇到谁了？”幸运儿显然也闻到了空气中的犬味，它和艾玛对视一眼，看着克利切的眼神暗了下去。

“说到这个，克利切今天遇到一只超级粘人的狗！”克利切不甚在意的跟它们诉说了今天的所见所闻，只是把被群猫追得迫不得已跳进威廉院子的部分省略了。

克利切正说得兴起时，突然感觉后颈上的毛毛被舔了一口，它的身体在它脑子还没反应过来的时候就弹了起来，惊悚的把自己缩成一团。

“你你你、你做什么？！”克利切本来服帖的短毛炸了起来，看上去毛茸茸的，显得更加可爱了一些。

艾玛不满的舔了下嘴唇：“你身上的味道，让我们很不舒服。”

克利切想起今天被威廉舔过的背毛。

“克、克利切自己清理就好！”它往角落缩了缩，第一次发现艾玛那对绿松石一般温润的眼睛居然会带来那么大的压迫感。

艾玛和幸运儿只是一步步逼近。也许是从小尽心尽力的喂养，成年了的艾玛和幸运儿已经比克利切体型还要大上一些了。

克利切感到了强烈的危机感，可是会跟自己撒娇的孩子怎么会给自己带来危机呢？

就因为这个念头，它彻底丧失了逃走的机会。

两只猫一左一右断绝了它的退路，封锁了它所有的挣扎，带着倒刺的软舌从它的耳朵暧昧地舔到尾巴根部。

“咪呜……”克利切颤抖着，柔软的身体时而绷紧时而蜷起。冬天本不该是猫咪发情的季节，可是被两只猫强行摁在地上舔舐着敏感带带来的刺激让克利切难耐的发出细小呻吟。

艾玛压在克利切的身上，把它的尾巴根舔得湿漉漉的，感受着细长的黑色尾巴不住地颤抖绷直，尾巴尖尖上僵直着打了个弯。

它难耐地咬住克利切的尾巴，让它缠在自己的腿上。黑色的细长尾巴像是找到了什么支柱似的紧紧的卷住艾玛的腿，掀起来的尾巴把隐藏着的卵蛋和细密的黑色毛毛遮住的粉嫩穴口暴露在了艾玛的眼中。

艾玛的眼中划过一丝贪婪。

它们从第一次发情期的时候就开始想着怎么把克利切搞到手了。那时候的克利切早出晚归，拼了命的想把它们养得白白胖胖，以至于根本没有时间注意到曾经的幼毛已经渐渐有了尖牙利齿和矫健的身形。更没注意到有几天这两只公猫会因为海伦娜和它靠得过于接近而焦灼愤怒，甚至会挤开与它亲近的海伦娜，自己蹭过来给它舔毛毛。

而与它们朝夕相处的海伦娜敏锐的发现了。海伦娜尽管看不见，但她过于敏锐的嗅觉和感官让它知道了什么，并暗示了一下克利切，至于克利切懂没懂……

如果它懂了，现在也不会陷入这个地步了。

艾玛死死盯着克利切细细颤抖的尾巴根部遮掩的秘密之地，饥渴地舔了下嘴唇，然后毫不留情的从依然紧缩在内的柔软阴囊舔到了被稀疏黑色毛发覆盖的粉嫩穴口。

“呜——！！”克利切猛地挣扎了一下，爆发出一声带着颤的淫浪叫声，骚得让路过的一只猫差点掉下屋梁。

猫的舌头带着细密的倒刺，这一下几乎快把克利切的魂舔出来了。

动物都注重补充体内的水分，猫也不例外。只是舔了两下，粉嫩的穴口便瑟缩着变得水润起来。发情期特有的气味在这狭小的空间里渐渐变得浓郁。

克利切被舔得情迷意乱，它真的是过于敏感了，陷入情欲中几乎忘了刚开始还想着挣扎，扭着屁股就往艾玛的脸上蹭，嘴里不住发出细密柔软的咪呜声，喉底细细的呼噜声表达了它其实被舔得很舒服。

前方的幸运儿满意的把沾染了威廉味道的毛毛都舔了一遍，此时盯着克利切迷茫的蓝色猫眼，忍不住蹭了蹭它的脸，舌头一下下舔舐着克利切的嘴唇。

淫靡的水声渐响，克利切在迷茫中感受到一个炽热的东西顶住了自己排泄的小口，稍稍停了一会儿，之后便带着势如破竹的气势狠狠凿了进去。

过激的疼痛让克利切把自己缩成一团，发出凄惨的叫声，豆大的泪水不住的从澄澈的蓝眼睛里往下滚，沾湿了脸颊边的毛毛。

如果说舌头上的倒刺只能算作情趣，那猫的生殖器上的倒刺简直算得上是酷刑。

幸运儿心疼地看着克利切蜷缩起来，赶紧趴下来舔舐起它隐藏起来只露出一个尖尖的嫩红肉棒。

肉棒上的倒刺和舌苔上的倒刺磨蹭带来了一股怪异的快感，稍稍缓解了克利切的疼痛。

从细到粗的肉棒总算埋到了根部，撑开了克利切窄小的穴口。细细的血丝混着克利切体内的水儿被带出了体内，濡得穴口湿漉漉的。

“放松，克利切。”长相精致的白猫伏在克利切身上，舒服地喵了一声，黑色的尾巴尖绕到克利切的腹部轻轻抚慰着它。

艾玛觉得自己早就该这么做了，它早就该像这样咬着克利切的后颈把自己深深埋进它的体内，让它给自己生一窝崽子——即使生不出来也没关系，它这辈子只要它。

退出时倒刺狠狠的刮挠着脆弱充血的内壁，让克利切细细的哭着往后蹭，希望缓解体内的疼痛和诡异升起的快感，然而这个动作反而看着像是它在主动求欢一般。

艾玛叼着它的后颈，死死压住克利切的动作，强劲的腰动地飞快，一下下狠狠凿进它能进入的最深处，淫荡的肠肉死死咬着带给它欢愉和痛苦的肉棒，随着艾玛往外抽出被带出体外，嫩红的肠肉接触到艾玛柔软的白色毛毛，被骚得发痒，随着艾玛挺腰撞回去，这股痒意便化成了奇异升腾的快感，让克利切的惨叫声慢慢转化成甜腻骚气的细细呻吟。

骚水淌得到处都是，艾玛生殖器周围的白毛都被沾得湿透了。艾玛把自己埋进克利切体内的最深处，精关一开泄在了它的体内。

射精时膨胀开来的肉刺让克利切痉挛了一下，失神的咪呜了一声。它觉得后面被撑得几乎没有了知觉，黑猫瘫软在了地上，感觉这个世界变化太快。

当孩子养的崽子，怎么就变成这样了……

幸运儿可不想只给克利切当孩子，它其实是第一个表现出对克利切独占欲和爱意的，可惜大条如克利切从一开始就没感受到它的示好。

用尾巴缠住克利切的腰把它往自己这里带了带，被操开的小穴轻松的吞下了幸运儿的巨物。

克利切已经没有力气叫了，只是柔弱无骨的瘫在地上任凭幸运儿操弄它。被开苞的痛苦几乎消散后带来的就是奇特的快感，本想装死等幸运儿完事的克利切呼吸都乱了，哀哀叫着用颤抖的四肢往前爬，想要从这从未体验过的状态中脱离。

幸运儿十分不满，强势的咬住被艾玛咬得一片凌乱的后颈把它拖回来，黑白相间的尾巴死死箍住了克利切的腰，操弄的速度猛然加快，逼得克利切哭泣哀求。

屋外，被克利切的浪叫弄得差点失足摔下房梁的银渐层猫咪刚稳住身形，又被不间断的淫浪叫声惹得有点难耐。

它十分不满，刚到那个伪绅士的地盘还没来得及挑衅它，却被它地盘里的一只公猫叫得魂不守舍，这可不是什么好事。

等会得让伪绅士好好管管自己地盘的猫，怎么能叫得这么骚。

不过，等打败了伪绅士，接管下这块地盘，说不定可以把这只猫弄回去跟在自己身边。

名叫裘克的，从另一个街区来的猫越想越远，不禁洋洋得意起来，跳上路边的围墙找杰克挑战去了。  
⑨  
此时的杰克正盘踞在一片阳光正好的巷口晒太阳，周围几只猫以它为中心散布在附近的屋檐、台阶和房梁上。

一副众星拱月的样子让裘克感觉很不爽。

“喂！”它高高在上地站在一棵树上，粗声粗气的叫了一声，吸引了杰克的注意。

“哦？怎么，你被从老家赶出来了吗，裘克先生。”杰克依然眯着眼睛晒太阳，声音都透出几分慵懒。

这副悠然自得的样子挑起了裘克的火，它三两下从树上蹦下来，向着杰克逼近。周围懒洋洋地趴着的几只猫不动声色的站了起来，向着杰克靠近了一些，与裘克呈现出隐隐的对立的立场。

“老子是来找你挑战的！”裘克不耐烦的看了眼周围的猫，“有种你就自己上。”

杰克嗤笑了一声，波斯猫精致的脸上露出一个嘲讽的表情。

“我亲爱的裘克先生，我不得不称赞一下你且战且败却且败且战的勇气。”

“你这是不敢应战了吗？”裘克亮出爪子舔了舔，却没像以前那样恼羞成怒的扑过去，而是像突然想起来了什么似的露出一个有点纠结还有点羞赧的表情。

“如果老子赢了，你得告诉我住在那边巷子里的黑猫的名字。”

如果说看到那个疯癫的银渐层猫裘克扭捏的害羞只是让杰克有点震惊的话，它提到克利切就足够让杰克应战了。

“你怎么会提到它。”杰克还未出声，站在旁边的奈布已经忍不住了，刚成年的年轻猫咪沉不住气逼近了两步，气势汹汹地低声嘶叫。

“哈，老子这是抓到你们的命门了吗？”

裘克本来只是对那只叫声骚得不行的黑猫有一点兴趣而已，可现在看着表面不动声色其实已经开始有所戒备的杰克，狂妄的裘克对那只黑猫势在必得。

杰克从猫群中优雅的踱到裘克面前，蓝色的眼睛里杀气一闪而过，顷刻间两只猫便撕咬在了一起。

而这边发生的一切事情，那边被干到眼前发白的克利切什么都不知道。它被动的承受着幸运儿把灼热的液体洒进自己的体内，身上的毛毛因为被两只猫颠来倒去的操弄而乱七八糟的支棱在身上，看上去凄惨极了。

在克利切身上解决了欲望的两只猫餍足的出了门，它们决定去找点好些的食物给克利切补一补身体。

克利切趴在被堆得松松软软晒得香香的干草上无神地盯着一个点发呆。即使被自己当孩子养的两只猫做了这种事，它也并没有多大的火气。本来它也没准备找一只母猫搭伙过日子，自从捡到它们兄妹三只后更是全心全意的想着把它们养大。

可是当初小小的，蹭在自己怀里喵喵叫着撒娇的小猫崽们怎么长大得这么快呢。

回想起刚刚洒在自己身上的湿热的鼻息和雪亮炽热的眼神，克利切后知后觉的感觉有点羞赧有点烦恼又有点裹着细小喜悦的纠结。

……浑身都没力气，连给自己添个毛毛都办不到。

空气中依然弥漫着浓烈的雄性气息，克利切被熏得有些头昏脑涨，缓了好一会，感觉四肢不再那么颤抖了，勉强给自己顺了顺凌乱的毛毛，深一脚浅一脚的从洞中走了出来。

它不敢跑太远，生怕家里两个醋瓶找不到它又要发疯，只是顺着墙角溜达出了巷子。

远远的，它看到了两只猫厮打在一起的矫健身影。

喵？

它凑近了一点，发现纠缠不休的两只猫中有一只分外眼熟，似乎是杰克先生。

杰克此时正占了上风，本来还带着戏弄意味的动作在看到街角那抹黑色的身影时一僵，被裘克逮住了机会抬爪扑了上去，杰克赶紧把心神转了回来，后跳一步躲过了这一爪，同时拉开了身位。

而就在它们缠斗的时候，奈布已经颠颠的蹭到了克利切的身边，甚至还讨到了一个温柔的舔毛服务，灰蓝纹的小白猫舒服得眼睛都眯了起来。

它当然没有忽略掉克利切身上传来的熟悉的两股味道。

嘁，被抢先了。

虽然心里有点不爽，但它没有表现出来，只是亲昵的蹭了蹭克利切湿漉漉的鼻尖。

“克利切。”杰克无视了裘克在一边的叫嚣，踱着优雅的步子凑近了克利切，同时不动声色的打断了克利切给奈布舔头顶上的毛毛的动作。

“你好，杰克先生。”克利切看着不管什么时候都高贵而又优雅的杰克，有点自卑的偏了偏头，想要遮掩自己丑陋的左眼。

杰克不满于它的小动作，强势的走到它面前舔舐了一下它瞎了的那只眼睛，缺少毛发覆盖的粉色嫩肉被带着倒刺的软舌舔过，留下了麻酥酥的触感。

它看上的猫，一定会跟在自己的身边接受群猫的仰望，怎么能自卑于这种事呢。杰克越想越不满，张嘴咬了口克利切的耳朵，轻轻磨了磨牙齿，吓得克利切一抖，耳朵都珉了起来。

“就是你啊，”裘克也走了过来，比杰克要宽上一圈的体型带着不容忽视的气势蹲坐在了克利切面前，带着浅浅银黑色条形斑纹的白猫上下打量了一下克利切，“叫得那么骚，老子看上你了，跟我走吧？”

奈布凶狠地瞪了裘克一眼，挡在了克利切身前：“你未免想得太美了。”

“老子想要的猎物，还没有失过手。”裘克看着被两只猫护在后面一脸懵逼的克利切，两三下窜上了房梁，离开前对着克利切嚣张的喊，“等着我啊，小猫咪。”

克利切也只当裘克在开玩笑，转头就把对方的话忘得一干二净，告别了奈布和杰克就回到了自己的窝里。

直到从第二天开始源源不断的在家门口发现了死老鼠，各种熏鱼鱼干甚至还有猫罐头，克利切才在家里两只占有欲奇强的小混蛋越来越黑的脸色中发现了某只猫是认真的。

这个罐头有点眼熟呀喵。克利切盯着看了一会，突然想起好像在莱利家匆匆一瞥的时候看见过。


End file.
